Static
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: Crazy fangirls,Young love,New friends and best of all-ICE CREAM!The new year brings enormous surprizes-both good,and bad-for our favourite bishies.Question is-will they be able to handle it all? LenxOC, RyotaroxOC, AzumaxOC, KazukixOC.Don't forget to RnR!
1. Opus Uno: Pick a School!

_**Hello there everyone. Not much to say except for the fact that I hope you enjoy reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it. Any constructive criticism is welcome and praises would make my day. Please don't forget to leave a review as that will act as the fuel for me to continue this story.**_

_**By the way, I haven't watched Secondo Passo yet so this is just from Primo Passo. ;3**_

_**Disclaimer: If La Corda D'oro and all its hot bishounens belonged to me, I would make Kahoko a minor character, pair up Keiichi with Shoko and kidnap Len and marry him while he's unconscious...too bad I don't own it. Sad, isn't it?**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm so late, guys!" a young girl panted lightly as she emerged from within the dense crowd. She wore a simple black top over blue jeans and carried three canvases in both her hands. Sweat lined her eyebrows and her bangs were matted to her forehead over her left eye as a few strands of brownish black clung to her neck. The rest of her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail while two locks curtained her face, curling down to her chin. Her chocolate brown eyes were apologetic yet mischievous at the same time.

She stood facing a frowning student in her Junior High School uniform. Her friend, had her arms crossed- a clear not-to-be-intimidated expression on her face.

"Raiuta! I told you not to be late! We're the graduating batch selected to be representatives! You can't soil the reputation of the school like this!" her tone was exasperated.

"So-reee!" Raiuta Misaki rolled her eyes before setting to work.

Bright, sunny, cloudless- today was everything Len Tsukimori could ever _not _wish for. It was the day of the Orientation Festival. This year, all the schools had been asked to gather at the park to display the various pros of the particular school. Therefore, each school had picked representatives from the talented students , to enhance their school's reputation. Therefore, the park that day was filled with students of all ages, varying from elementary to High School. The same could be said for the range of schools. Due to the circumstance, the park was a blur of inaudible and incoherent noises which added to Len's displeasure. Seisou Academy, obviously, had also opted to join in the festivities; and being the prestigious Music Academy that it was, it already had a long line of students waiting to join.

Nonetheless, the Academy had prepared a special program for the visiting guests. Their attraction was a special concert by the best Music students in their Department. The students were selected by the faculty and the rest was up to representatives, which meant that it could be a single, duet, trio, quartet or even a quintet, as long as it was approved of by the faculty and alumni. Len Tsukimori, Ryotaro Tsuchiura, Keiichi, Kazuki Hihara, Kahoko Hino, Shoko Fuyuumi and Azuma Yunoki- being the most notable musicians in the schools because of their performances in the previous year's competition- had all been selected as representatives. Their concert was going to be held at three o clock in the evening so Len was left to wander aimlessly through the crowds until the time came. And who was he unfortunate enough to end up with? Yes, Ryotaro Tsuchiura- the one and only.

Although he had decided on doing a single performance unlike any of the others, Len had been required to arrive early by Mister Kanazawa, though why it was required, no one knew. So after a little and 'useless' -as termed by the blue haired prodigy- chat, the group had dissipated in twos or threes to practice one last time before their final performance. Len, being the odd one out, had been left to wander the park alone until he was needed. Other than his slight annoyance at having to waste so much time on an event he did not have the slightest interest in, he was getting along fine until he happened to bump into Ryotaro. To say that their meeting was cold would have been an understatement, but for some reason the green and blue haired males had both been roaming the park together. It just so happened that Ryotaro had felt the need to get some fresh air and decided to check out the festivities. According to Len, 'outside' was the last place he would pick to get some fresh air, what with all the vehicles parked around the corner and the crowds of people scattered here and there. Peace and quiet seemed nonexistent in such a place. But then again, that was just Len.

"MISAKI!" an angry hiss from a balding man beside them caught their attention.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed to a girl in black with long brownish hair held up in a ponytail.

"Helping, sir!" she replied as if she was in the military, speaking to someone of higher rank.

"Its SENSEI! And WHY ARE YOU HERE WITHOUT A UNIFORM?! Do you want the customers to think that we take help from aliens like you?!" little bits of phlegm hit Ryotaro, Len and the girl named Misaki.

"But-"

"I'm sorry sir. She won't do it again, please excuse her!" another female covered Misaki's mouth with her palm as she gave a nervous laugh. Her thick black hair hung straight down to her waist while black bangs fell over her forehead. She had a petite figure and clear blue eyes which matched Keiichi's. She wore a Seisou Academy school uniform- Music Department.

"I've never seen her before," Len narrowed his eyes but decided to leave it. He had no particular interest.

"That's Asashi. She joined the school in the middle of the last session as a General Education student but decided to transfer as a Music Departmant student this year," Ryotaro informed him.

"Not that I care, but why haven't you or Kahoko transferred? Do you plan on causing another uproar this year?" Len asked casually.

"I'm not really planning on joining the competition this year. Neither is Kahoko I think. I guess we'll still continue playing but we came here as G.E. students and we probably will stay that way."

Len gave no reply as he continued to walk away. The chubby teacher had departed with a final glare and the girl named Misaki was laughing even though her friends gave her several exasperated sighs and 'stares'

"C'mon guys! You know that was funny! I mean, the guy's spit practically flies," was the last thing he heard before leaving Ryotaro to himself.

***

Tick Tock Tick Tock. The clock rattled on noiselessly counting away minutes he would never get back. It seemed so pathetic to be wasting time at a festival. This was exactly the same way he had been dragged to that training camp they had gone to the previous year and what had that ended in? Disaster with a capital D. He had wound up playing Ave Maria with Kahoko from the balcony like some classical romance movie, and then gotten a horrible fever. It didn't end there- no, of course not. After that, he had been literally stalked by that journalist Nami and hidden like a coward in one of the music rooms, and who but Kahoko would be practicing there? Next, he had made the mistake of allowing her to find out about his fever and she, like the worrywart she was, had panicked and tried to call the doctor. As if he would cause an uproar for a silly matter such as a little fatigue. And then…well, the rest was embarrassing to even think about, so he acted like nothing had ever happened. Kahoko Hino- just a foolish girl who had gotten a little lucky in the world of Music.

Len's mind was a blur of thoughts and emotions as he approached the stage where the music was to be performed. Random students of the General and Music Department, alike where running haphazardly here and there squeezing in some last minute preparations as if something miraculous could be achieved in a matter of 15 minutes. But the blue haired boy's mind was so preoccupied that he didn't realize that someone else was there with him until she had bumped right into him.

He felt something trickle down the front of his buttoned black suit. It felt wet, sticky and very slimy to Len as it rolled down his front and it was going dangerously low. A few minutes later he heard a panicking voice and lots of apologizing as a handkerchief was being dabbed at the wet stain. Oh great. Today could NOT get any worse.

A small vibration coming from the side of his right thigh alerted him to the fact that his phone was ringing. He put it to his ear as he took of his coat so as not to stain the shirt inside as well, as the girl stared at him with apologizing yet laughing eyes.

"Hey, uh, Len. Sorry for the inconvenience but you're going to have to go first." One statement and the line went off. Mr. Kanazawa was really busy with all the preparations today. Len imagined Ryotaro's mouth pulled up in a mocking smirk and two devil's horns protruding from two sides of his head, as he mocked Len. Well, the day just got a whole lot worse since the performance started in 15 minutes and that was hardly enough time to find another coat. It seemed as if time was taking revenge on him- moving too fast since he had thought it to be slow in the morning.

Groups of twos and threes were entering the auditorium and Len was missing his coat! He didn't have any time to think before he was being dragged towards the back of the stage and the person leading him on was Raiuta Misaki, more importantly known as the girl from the stall or the girl who had spilled Ice cream down the front of his shirt before a Live Performance.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" he asked a little astonished.

She did not reply until they had gone out the back door and back to the stall where he had first seen her. Once there, she let go of his arm and proceeded to open a navy blue backpack. She dug through its contents repeatedly until she produced a simple black T-shirt. It clearly belonged to a male by the size and shape but what would she have it for?

"I know its not much for a rich musician, but you're program's going to start and it's the only way I can make it up to you." She seemed a little worried.

Tsukimori was about to refuse but he heard the loud voice of Mister Kanazawa from the auditorium, introducing Seisou Academy as the prestigious School of music blah blah blah. He realized that he had not time and had to accept her offer unless he wanted to play with only the shirt, and unfortnately the top button was missing. He obviously couldn't have foreseen today's events or else he would have decided to wear the good one. But since it was just a small performance, he had intended not to create any hassle for his parents or himself since getting the new suit would have provided just that. Was it just him or did the word 'unfortunately' come up a lot that day?

***

"Our first performer is Len Tsukimori." The magnified voice of a female rang out through the auditorium as Len ran past his astonished friends, and on to the stage in a hurry. His accompanist was already in place. The numerous females in the crowd gave sighs of admiration as their hearts went out to scene before them. All of the participants were dressed quite casually since the occasion wasn't as big as the competition but no one had actually expected Len of all people to be dresses like everyone else. In fact it was downright puzzling for some.

But no one could help but agree that he looked absolutely handsome in the T-shirt since he was seen wearing a shirt or jacket most of the time. Putting the fact that everyone was staring at him in a queerer way than usual today, Len began to play……and naturally, everyone was swept away by his music. Raiuta was among the crowd and she listened with closed eyes, to the beautiful music which blew her away. Len Tsukimori- a talent no one could surpass.

***

Ear deafening claps and loud cheers rose up from the crowd as he finished playing. Len gave a final bow before disappearing behind the curtains. He snuck out of the auditorium before anyone could notice him. He was clearly not in the mood for any unneccessary questions. Outside, there was a fresh breeze blowing and there was only a small number of people. Most of them had either left or were enjoying the performance set up by Seisou Academy. Either way, it meant that he got to be alone. He walked over to the stall where he had changed into the black garment, and got his own clothing to change back.

"You owe me a thanks," a cheerful voice spoke up from behind him. He turned around to face the culprit for his most recent misery.

"I don't owe you anything. It was your own fault for ruining my suit," The tenor of his voice was cold, which matched the expression on his face.

"Aww…I'm sorry. Have a cookie." She offered him a large brown biscuit covered in chocolate chips, as if it could miraculously improve his mood.

"You seem awfully free with the person you just dropped your food on."

"Someone's a bit cranky," she muttered and rolled her eyes.

"I believe that I have every right to be."

"Aww, come on Len. Cheer up. I'll wash it off for you if you want. Of course, you probably don't want that cause it might return to you in a worse condition than before. I'm not really the household type." Crumbs of biscuit rained down on her jeans as she munched on it.

"I also believe you have no right to call me by my first name."

"You're so mean, Len!"

"Quit it."

"Len, len, len, len, len!" she sang and laughed childishly. Len gave an exasperated sigh and turned to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Harsh, Len. Harsh. You broke my poor heart."

"I'm glad."

Raiuta gave an annoyed 'hmmph' before running back to the store. She looked around the place for a while and located the object of desire, took it in her hand, and ran back to the boy. She handed thecanvas to him wordlessly.

"What is this?" he stared at the picture. It was done in oil painting and depicted a beautiful scenery. The central attraction was a well-detailed, almost realistic waterfall and surrounding it were lush green trees.

"Its one of my best. I originally thought about selling it at the festival but since I don't have a million dollars to pay you back for your expensive suit, this is the only thing I can repay you with." She gave him a grin befor e running off in the opposite direction after a simple farewell, "Now if you will excuse me, I've got some pranks to pull."

Len sighed lightly as the girl left. At least that was the last time he would ever see her. He stared at the painting and his thoughts wandered. He wasn't really the type who frequently got into trouble. In fact, if he were left to himself, he might have been the most self occupied and undisturbing person on Earth- never going to look for trouble. But the unfortunate fact was- trouble had a way of finding him.

***

"Rai! Hey Rai!" Asashi called out to her, "Did you select which High School you're going to apply for?" The orientation Festival was over and she wouldn't be surprized if Raiuta was still undecided.

"I pick……Seisou Academy!"

* * *

_**That was all for the first chapter. Thankyou for reading and please leave a REVIEW! Thankyou.**_

_**~Dark~---**_


	2. Opus Due: First Day at Seisou

_**Here's another chapter for you guys. Thankyou to 'iRawrTera' and 'heavensent bunny 18' -**_(I completely agree with you!) _** for reviewing the last chapter.**_

_**This update is solely for the birthday of our favourite blue haired Grouch-zilla! I would have updated sooner but my evil brother hid my laptop as a means of revenge. D Anyways, Happy Birthday Len Tsukimori!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of its hotties. What a loser I am…=P**_

_*******_

The longer hand of the clock ticked another time and struck twelve. The shorter one followed suit and hit eight as the loud bell reverberated throughout the entire school. It was time for classes to begin. Hazes of white and black surrounded Raiuta as she ran towards her class. She had been walking around and exploring the huge labyrinthine that was Seisou Academy and in the midst of admiring the beautifully designed architecture of the place, she had lost all track of time. It was truly pathetic.

Being a well-rounded student in _studies_ at her Junior High School, Raiuta had been one of the lucky ones accepted into the prestigious Academy. Also, a recommendation from one of the student council representatives- Asashi, had definitely acted as a bonus point for her. Therefore, with no hesitation she was now officially a student of Seisou.

All of the students were gathering in the courtyard and lining up according to their classes and Departments. From above, it must have looked like swarms of black and white ants scattered everywhere, trying to return to their line- to familiar faces. Raiuta slowed her pace and looked around trying to find her own place in the crowd. Where was Asashi when you needed her?

"Excuse me? Do you know where Class 1-E is?" a low voice asked her. She turned around to face a pretty young girl about her own age. Curly black hair reached a long way down, below her back and big brown eyes stared a little confusedly at her. She must have been a new student as well. The positive news was that they seemed to be from the same class.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here myself but since I'm from 1-E as well, why don't we go ask one of the seniors?" Raiuta suggested looking around for someone to ask.

Scarcely had they both agreed to search together than the opportunity presented itself. A male student in a white coat walked past them with a big grin on his face and a trumpet case in his hand. He had grass green hair which stuck out in all directions as if it had never been combed; and golden eyes were filled with laughter and cheerfulness.

"Uh…excuse me, but could you please tell us the line of Class 1-E of the General Ed. Department?" It was only after a while did Raiuta realize that white coats meant Music students. What a pathetic blunder to make. She felt foolish just standing there but to her surprise, the stranger answered with a polite smile.

"It's right over that way. C'mon, I'll show you," He replied with easy effort and began to lead the way. At least now she knew that Seisou Academy was not filled with spoiled brats like Len Tsukimori. She was glad she had chosen this school. Once, safely in her line, Kazuki- she had learned his name on the way- left with a cheerful farewell and a Hope-you-enjoy-being-in-Seisou welcome. She took the chance to find out more about the other new student.

Naomi Takashima was a first year student in Seisou Academy just like Raiuta. In a lot of ways they were similar- both General Ed. students, both in the same class. Naomi seemed like a polite and cheerful person but she was also serious in her work. That trait was more like Asashi- something which Misaki herself so desperately lacked.

"Good morning, students of Seisou Academy. We have gathered here today at the beginning of another new year- a new session. You may have already noticed the numerous new faces who have joined us this year," The Principal of the school began his announcement at the podium, "It is quite an honour for us to have all of you here- both G.E. and Music Department students. To all the juniors and seniors, please help the freshmen with anything they night need. We hope that you will have another enjoyable year at this Academy . Thankyou." He ended his speech as a wave of claps rose from the crowd.

Then there were a few more announcements by the teachers, mostly regarding the Music Competitions and upcoming festivals; and then they were told to return to their assigned classes. It was going to be a truly _long _day.

The bell rang for the sixth time that day, indicating that students were now free to roam the school for the next 40 minutes of lunch. Naomi fixed her books while Raiuta just shoved everything under her desk, and they both exited their class to resume their exploration of the school.

They entered the Music Department after a while to take a quick look around. But they faced their first obstacle right at the entrance. A huge crowd of girls were blocking the entrance as they squealed and screeched over something. In the middle of the crowd was a single male. He had an unusual appearance, though. Silky strands of purple hair flowed from the crown of his head, as he constantly, shifted them away from his golden eyes. They were the same colour as Kazuki and Len's. His hair reached down a little below his shoulders and there was a smile on his pale face that never left, as if it was frozen there.

All the girls seemed to be ogling this boy who was taking it all in happily. It was as if she was meeting people in a pattern. Len (Spoiled brat) then Kazuki (not spoiled brat) and then Azuma (spoiled brat again). She had heard about Azuma Yunoki from Asashi who had had quite a few encounters with him. He was supposedly from a very rich family and was the most popular boy at school with his own fan club and guard called the 'Yunoki Guard.' The sight annoyed Raiuta and Naomi to no ends. It seemed that both of them had a dislike for spoiled sons of rich background. The two tried to make their way through the crowd but the huge number of fan girls were blocking their way. They were constantly kicked or shoved by someone trying to get closer to the 'maestro'.

Raiuta was quickly losing her patience but it seemed that Naomi had gotten there ahead of her.

"Oh for God's sake! Can't you people go block some other entrance way?" her arms were folded and the frown on her face was an evident show of anger.

The reaction to her outburst was immediate. The crowd parted into two and a pathway opened up in the middle revealing the infamous Azuma Yunoki. All the faces held the sign of astonishment and even Azuma seemed a bit lost for words but it wasn't long lasting. The wide eyes disappeared as soon as they had appeared and were replaced with a tranquil smile.

"I'm extremely sorry for the hold up. I hope that I haven't caused you too much trouble." The purple haired boy's voice was dripping with honey, and all but two of the girls present, sighed dreamily as their prepared for yet another ogling session.

"Yeah, well, you'd better not do it a second time," The apology did nothing to change Naomi's attitude as she walked past him towards the Music Department.

"Why you impudent girl! You have no right to talk to the Maestro like that!" A girl yelled angrily. She seemed to be one of the members of the Yunoki Guard. Her hair was like Yunoki's but of a much lighter shade and she had it tied in a ponytail. Her hand came up forcefully towards an unsuspecting Naomi as she said those angry words.

A light slap was heard as another had caught the attacking one. Raiuta stood there with a burning glare on her face, as she squeezed the other girl's hand attempting to break.

"I'm sorry, but if you have anything to say, I suggest you do so without resorting to tactics of wild animals. It's not very fitting to the reputation of Seisou Academy you know." The brown-black haired girl had her voice lowered and deadly.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She yelled, trying to free her hand from Raiuta's clutches.

"Try that again, and I won't hesitate to break your arms." She let go of her hands and began to walk away with Naomi following behind. Tsugawa gave the two glares of pure loathing as the others who had witnesses the scene, stared shocked.

"What?!"

Asashi's fist came down forcefully on the table as she stared shocked faced at her friend. Raiuta stared back at her with a blank expression that said 'Are you seriously surprised?'

Asashi exhaled an annoyed sigh as she crossed her arms.

"First day and you're already in a catfight. I swear, I don't know how you survived Junior High without being kicked out."

"If I may, I think she had every right to do that. Those stuck up snobs were really getting on my nerve." Naomi stated calmly.

"There! See?" Raiuta grinned victoriously as Asashi gave her 'the stare.'

"What?"

"Ugh….nothing." Only Raiuta Misaki would be as dense to not understand the 'stare' when it was dancing naked in her face.

As the three girls divulged into their inner thoughts they thought of completely different things. Asashi was mentally slapping her hand on her forehead at her friend's impulsive foolishness. Naomi wondered about the strange maestro who never ceased to smile. A few minutes ago, he was the sole source of her thorough annoyance but now, it seemed as if he sort of _intrigued _her. Raiuta's thoughts were on random scenarios were Tsugawa and the rest of her Yunoki Guard were humiliated to death. Literally. Adding that Azuma Yunoki to the equation didn't seem like a bad idea to her either.

At that exact moment, the door to the Music room opened and a neat bush of blue hair emerged from behind. Len Tsukimori had just barged into the room with his violin in his hand.

"If you don't mind, I will be using this room now." He said in his usual icy demeanor.

"Len! How are you old buddy, old pal, old friend?" Raiuta flashed him a grin. A slight widening of his eyes told her that she had hit her mark. He was frozen in his tracks for a second before he pulled up his guard again addressed the girl coldly.

"I do not believe you know me well enough to address me as such."

"Oh come on, we've been through _so much. _Remember the time I spilled ice cream down your front?"

"That was the _only _time I ever saw you."

"No, of course not. I also remember the time you were eight and you farted in the middle of a performance."

The three girls in the room burst out laughing as another external male voice joined in. The door opened further as another green haired boy entered the room. His hair was of a darker shade than Kazuki's- almost bottle green. His skin had a beautiful tan and his frame was muscular and healthy with an easy smile on his face and ochre eyes.

"Wow, Len. I never-" he broke up in the middle to let out another roar of laughter before continuing, "knew that _you _of all people-"

"_That _is an utter lie." Len interrupted Ryoutaro as he radiating waves of anger.

Raiuta was still red in the face with laughter and it was a while before she could answer.

"Yeah, but you should've seen the look on your face! It was precious!" She laughed, as Ryoutaro slapped hands with the three girls.

Len's glare was one of pure loathing and it should have already burned a hole through the girl by now and yet miraculously she had survived. He left the room fuming and resolved not to see her again and even if they ever did meet, he would give the impression of her being a complete stranger.

Too bad he didn't know that he was going to be stuck with her for the rest of the year. And ignoring her wouldn't be much of an option either. Poor Len.

_**Yes, poor Len indeed. Who WOULDN'T be embarrassed if someone publicly announced that they had farted during a performance. And that was only the beginning. Overall, Not a very good birthday present for Tsukimori is it?**_

_**Len: Ya' think?**_

_**Me: Oh, don't get your pants up in a twist. You'll start liking her soon.**_

_**Len: I don't think so. And I'm not wearing any pants.**_

_**Me: Want a bet? Wait…what do you mean you're not wearing pants?!**_

_**Len: …. No peaking!**_

_**Me: This is a nightmare. *faints***_

_**Len: Due to the fact that the author is currently unconscious, I am taking this chance to ask you to send me a better present by leaving a gracious review. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism and praises are all accepted.**_

_**Me: *gets up* No refunds. *goes back to being unconscious***_

_**O.O**_

_**Click the button!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
